


You're My Dream

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's late, Maybe angst, Smut, idk - Freeform, okay, so i dont know what happened, theres a bit of everything in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Kara can't stop thinking about Lena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened. It honestly came out of nowhere, and it formed a thing. I hope you like it. Un beta'd as per the norm. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Lena’s back slammed against the wall and she hissed as it made contact, Kara’s mouth latched onto her neck and she began to leave small bites as Lena arched her back in pleasure.  Kara grabbed Lena’s thigh and wrapped it around her waist, Lena, fogged as her brain was with lust, got the idea and wrapped her other leg around Kara’s waist, leaving her suspended between Kara and the wall, being held up only by Kara’s strong arms.  Something poked at her centre and she looked into Kara’s eyes and nodded.  Kara who had both hands-on Lena’s ass, removed one and centred the dildo into Lena’s core.  She pushed in slightly, and Lena rolled her eyes back.  Kara pushed it in slower until she was buried at the hilt.  She stilled and looked at Lena, panting heavily.  Kara moved slightly, to centre herself and the movement caused it to move inside Lena, eliciting a moan from the dark-haired woman.

“Kara,” she panted, “Please, move.”

So, Kara did.  She stared with slow thrusts, each being met with moans and swears spilling from Lena’s mouth. 

Kara gained speed, and Lena reacted oh so compliantly.  Her shouts were getting louder and louder, her swears were getting less and less colourful until the only things she could say were “Fuck, Kara and YES!”

Kara was pounding into Lena now, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kara, yes, yes, yes, ohhhh, YES!  AHHH!”  Lena came screaming and Kara swore she had never seen anything as beautiful, and she doubted that she was ever going to find anything more beautiful ever in the universe.  She closed her eyes to savour the moment, and when she opened them back up she found herself in darkness.  It was a dream.  Only a dream. 

She had been dreaming about Lena for a good few months, some of them down right sinful like the she just had, and some of them so sweet and pure.  She was infatuated with Lena, but she couldn’t tell her.  No, they were just friends.  Kara couldn’t jeopardise this friendship, she needed Lena, a sense of normalcy, and she couldn’t compromise that.

 She felt the bed move and realise Mon-El was in bed with her, naked.  And she was naked too.  She knew Mon-El was a mistake, she chose him because they both had their home worlds destroyed.  She chose him, because he knew that feeling of loneliness, but she only wanted him as a friend, not this, she never wanted this.  She got out of bed quietly and changed into Supergirl.  She figured a 2am fly around the city was warranted.  She needed to clear her head.

She couldn’t help but fly past L-Corp.  as much as she tried to push Lena out of her head, she couldn’t.  Surprisingly Lena’s office light was still on, so Kara made her way over, fine tuning her super-hearing to see whether Lena was with someone.  She wasn’t and that should’ve been enough, but Kara was feeling selfish and listened in a bit longer.

“Get yourself together, you can’t see her like that.  She’s your friend, you cannot sexualise her like that because she is one of the best thing to ever happen to you and you aren’t going to blow it because you have a crush on her.  You are going to push your feelings down, just like you always have, and you’re gonna deal that you’re in love with a straight girl.” 

That last sentence stopped Kara mid-flight.  In love?  Who was she in love with? 

“Just stop thinking about Kara, and get theses goddamned reports done.”

Kara, Lena was thinking about Kara.  She should’ve turned around and gone home, she knew Lena was safe, but she didn’t.  She landed on the balcony of Lena’s office as she had done so many times before, but this time was different.  This time she knew that Lena felt the same way Kara did. 

She opened the balcony door and closed it silently, standing there waiting for Lena to turn around. Lena was pacing slowly towards the door and when she reached it she turned around and saw Supergirl standing there.

“Oh!  You startled me.  What are you doing here so late?” Lena asked.

“I was flying by and saw your office lights on.  Lena, it’s 2am, are you okay?” Kara said.

“It’s 2am?  I thought it was 11.  Time must’ve gotten away from me.  I was doing some reports and then I got side-tracked.”

“It didn’t look like you were doing reports,” Kara said.

“When it’s late, I tend to think out loud, it helps me get though things so I don’t bottle them up, at least they’re out there.”  Lena said.  “It is kinda late, I guess I can sleep here.”  She said with a shrug.

“What?  Lena, no, go home and get some rest.”

“Supergirl, its fine.  By the time I get home and get into bed it’ll be 3am, and then I have to be up at 6am to be in the office for 7.  I have a change of clothes and a shower in my private bathroom.” Lena explained.  “And you can’t beat a stylish bun.”  She added before Kara could ask about her hair.  Kara closed her mouth and frowned. 

“Okay, so what was making you think out loud?”  Kara asked. 

Lena contemplated what she was going to say.  She walked over to the couch and sat down.  She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. 

“Please don’t say anything to anyone, because I don’t wanna jeopardise anything, but I am into Kara like romantically, and I know she doesn’t feel the same way because she straight, but I can’t stop spending time with her, and I don’t wanna compromise her happiness and I don’t wanna loose her, so I repressed my feelings unsuccessfully, and I just really like her.”  Lena ended her rant by putting her head in her hands.

Kara as stunned.  Never, she never thought that her feelings would be reciprocated by the woman she was so head over heels for.  She sat down next to Lena and placed a hand on Lena’s lower thigh.  She heard Lena’s heartbeat speed up just a little and felt her own match in tempo.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, “Tell Kara how you feel.  I know she feels something more than friendship for you.” 

At that, Lena looked up from her hands, “How do you know?”  she asked.

“We’re friends, and she mentions you a lot, like she never stops talking about you.  How great you are, amazing is the word she constantly uses.  And I agree, Lena, you are amazing, incredible in fact.”  Kara watched as the blush rose on Lena’s face.  “She’s into you, but I don’t think she realises it yet.  So if you tell her, I think she’ll realise.” 

“Are you sure?”  Lena was genuinely worried about this.

“Yes, I’m 100% sure Lena.”  Kara said as she stood up.  It was getting late and she as getting tired, she needed sleep.

“Thanks for the talk Supergirl, I really needed it.” Lena said.

Kara smiled, “Sure I can’t fly you home?”

Lena laughed, “I’m sure.  I’ll be fine.”

Lena walked Supergirl to the balcony.  “Goodnight Supergirl.”

“Goodnight Lena.”  Kara took off into the night lightened with the knowledge that Lena liked her back, in the same way.  She may have done a loop-de-loop in the air on the way back to her place. 

She landed silently and waiting for her was Mon-El on the edge of her bed.  

“Where were you?  Did something happen, you should’ve woke me up.”  He started.

“No, nothing, I just woke up and needed some air.  I needed to clear my head and think some things through.”  Kara said.

“What was it?” He asked.

“This,” Kara pointed to the two of them.  “Us.  I needed to re-evaluate everything. I never wanted this to happen, the only reason it did was because I was so alone, I felt so isolated and then with everything that happened, you were there, were like me, so I thought we could be happy together, so I latched onto you, and it was a mistake because I led you on, and then I led myself to believe that this was what I wanted and then I realised that I never wanted you, I wanted…” she paused, “ I want someone else and I’m sorry I realised too late, but you need to go.”

He sat there in his boxers silently.  He opened his mouth to speak, but Kara beat him to it, “No, don’t say anything, don’t try to talk and try to win me back, because I know what I want now, and it’s not you, it’s never been you., who I want to be with is one of the most selfless people I know, she’s risked her life so many times, and she’s saved the city too.” 

He picked up his clothes, got changed and left without another word.  When Kara heard the door shut, she changed the sheets as quickly as she could.  When she got under the fresh sheets, she inhaled then.  She still smelt like Lena’s office.  Tomorrow, she was going to tell Lena how she felt as Kara tomorrow.

. 

 

Kara arrived at Lena’s office at 7:15am with a bag of goodies and two lattes for her and Lena.  She knocked on the door.

“Enter.”  Came Lena’s voice.

Kara opened the door and there was Lena, fresh and ready for the day. 

“Kara, hi, what are you doing here?”

“I came for breakfast,” She said, waving the bag and coffees and walked over to the couch.  Lena joined her.  The couch looked like it had never been slept on. 

“How did you know I was gonna be here this early?”  Lena asked coyly.

Kara smiled and opened the bag, and the fresh smell of pastry hit both women’s noses.  Lena picked up a bear claw and ripped off a piece and popped it into her mouth.

“I have my sources,” Kara said with a smile.

Lena gasped, “Supergirl told you, didn’t she?”

Kara laughed. “No,” she said, “I just know you.”  And she picked up her Danish and took a huge bite out of it. 

They ate in a comfortable silence and whilst Lena was sipping on her coffee, Kara said, “I need to confess something.”

Lena put the coffee don slowly, “You didn’t poison this, did you?”  she joked.

Kara snorted. “Ha, no, no I didn’t.”  She was grateful for the joke.  It put her at ease.  Something which she really needed.  “No, I just need to tell you something, very important.” 

Len turned her body towards Kara, giving her full attention.  Kara’s heart picked up.

“I have a huge crush on you,” she mumbled.

Lena looked confused.  “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Kara took a deep breath and cleared her throat, “I have a huge crush on you, Lena.”  She said steadily, looking directly into Lena’s eyes.  Lena smiled, and relaxed into the sofa, knowing what Kara was about to do. 

Kara launched into a rant, “Lena, you’re incredible and you’re so, so beautiful and I’ve been having dreams about you I was so confused at first and then whenever I saw you, my heartbeat just rocketed and I’d come for lunches just to be with you and I would always look forward for our little outings…”  Kara was going to go on, but Lena put a hand on her knee and Kara’s heart stopped.  Lena was grinning.  She came in close and whispered, “You’re adorable,” and placed a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek.  Kara blushed hard.

Lena pulled away and Kara was in bliss.

“I should’ve said something sooner.”  Kara said.

“Why?”  Lena asked.

“I made a mistake, I slept with a co-worker because he was sweet and we had similar upbringings and I thought he felt like home, but he didn’t, I ended it with him, but I wish I never got with him, he was toxic for me, every time he was near me, kinda isolated me away from you, from everyone.”

Lena looked at her and smiled, “At least you ended it before it got worse.”

Kara smiled, “Yeah I’m glad, because I have you, I think, not that you’re to own, I just enjoy being with you.”  She tripped over her words.

Lena giggled, “Nice save, but you do, have me.  I’m yours Kara Danvers.  If you’ll have me.”

“Yes,” Kara said, leaning in, “I’ll have you.”  And she kissed Lena so softly, so gently, and Lena melted into her.

 

 

Lena sat down on the couch of Kara’s apartment, and curled into Kara’s side.  It had been 6 months since Kara confessed how she’d felt about Lena.  Lena found out that Kara was Supergirl.  It wasn’t hard.  She’s woken up with Kara’s face in front of her sans glasses and she put two and two together.  She wasn’t mad or upset.  She knew why Kara had kept it a secret.

“What’s on your mind Kara?”

“I had this dream, before we got together.”  Kara said slowly.

Lena looked up.

“What kind of dream?”  she asked.

Kara grinned, “The sexy kind.”

Lena sat up.

“What happened?”

“It involves a strap-on.” Kara started.

Lena was up and headed towards the bedroom.  Kara was confused until she saw Lena walking out with a strap-on in hand.

“Now tell me exactly what happened,” Lena said, and giggled when Kara gathered her in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
